Hilo Carmesí
by Lucifer de Arya
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a JK Rowling. Harry Potter tenía una hermosa novia, una carrera prometedora y un brillante futuro, ver los hilos rojos que ataban las almas de las personas no le arruinaría su felicidad, porque si no crees no es válido, así que estaría en pie de guerra para enfrentar ese monstruoso hilo.
1. 1.- Los Hilos tienen Reglas

Cuando piensas en la palabra, "don" te imaginas algo como un súper poder, que te hace único y especial, pero desde luego no lo que me ocurre a mí, pero para mí fue una maldición, que digo maldición, el acabose, como si no fuera ya un fenómeno para mi familia, tenía que pasar esto.

Ahora mismo puedo verlo colgando de mi dedo meñique, allí, inerte balanceándose como una burla de todas las cosas raras que soy. No me lo puedo quitar, pues ni siquiera puedo tocarlo, ni siquiera sería notorio, al menos a simple vista, debo concentrar mi atención en el para verlo.

Cuando era niño, no sabía la razón de tener una pequeña hebra de hilacha colgando de mi dedo meñique, ya que solamente parecía un simple fantasma que estaba allí pero no significaba nada, colgaba corto y sin nada del otro lado.

Al principio no comprendí la naturaleza de su existencia, no tenía ánimo de preguntar a mi tía Petunia y ganarme otro apodo aún más humillante o de ser peor, un encierro indefinido en mi alacena. Pero no podían negar mi curiosidad, pues el hilo de ella estaba atado al de tío Vernon, pero eso en lugar de alegrarlos, me crearía problemas, problemas que quería evitar.

Cuando crecí y pude leer por mí mismo, pude investigar este pequeño vestigio de hilo, pues todas las personas a mi alrededor parecían poseer uno, incluido Duddley, mis tíos, maestros, compañeros de colegio y vecinos, aunque no es que conviviera mucho con ninguno de ellos.

Mis tíos solían dejarme al cuidado de una anciana mujer que gustaba de los gatos y la lectura, ella era un poco menos dura de cabeza que los Dursley, así que un día le conté de este curioso hilo en mi dedo, en el de ella y en el de todos.

—Mmmm– ella rebuscó en uno de sus libreros un ajado y viejo libro, donde estaba una leyenda. —Hablas del hilo rojo del destino, Harry.– Una de la leyenda sobre este hilo rojo, cuenta que un anciano que vive en la luna, sale en la noche y busca entre las almas aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, y cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo, para que no se pierdan. Otra y que probablemente sea la más famosa,– la señora Figgs tomó el libro de las manos del chico y comenzó a leer —Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino, vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la capacidad de ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscará el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevará ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda la llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar a donde estaba está campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercará y le dijo: "Aquí termina tu hilo" pero al escuchar esto, el emperador enfureció pensando que era una burla de la bruja. Empujó a la campesina que aún levaba a su pequeña hija en brazos y la hizo caer provocando que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. Luego ordenó a los guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que esté emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. El emperador aceptó esta decisión y comenzaron los preparativos para esperar a quien sería la elegida como la esposa del gran emperador. Llegó el día de la boda, pero sobre todo había llegado el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa. Ella entró al templo con su hermoso vestido y un velo que le cubría totalmente el rostro. Al levantar el velo vio por primera vez que esté hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. Era la cicatriz que el mismo había provocado a rechazar su propio destino años antes. Un destino que la bruja le había puesto de frente suyo y que decidió descreer– la anciana mujer volvió a suspirar y le sonrió a Harry, —Una hermosa leyenda, aunque nadie pueda ver ese hilo es…

—Yo puedo verlo.

La anciana rio un poco y le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues entonces será mejor que no le digas esto a tus tíos... de hecho a nadie, Harry. No al menos por ahora.

En algo tenía razón la sra. Figgs, lo mejor era que nadie, mucho menos mis tíos supieran de cosas relacionas con lo extraño, para ellos ya era bastante malo todo lo relacionado con su raro sobrino y tener que cuidar de él tras la muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente de coche.

Cuando Harry pudo independizarse de sus tío y gracia a una beca entró a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura, se dio cuenta de otra cosa con respecto a los hilos, si una pareja no estaba atada por el monstruoso hilo, irremediablemente terminarían por separarse, no importaba los juramentos que se hicieran o las veces que aseguraran amarse, era ridículo, para mí que nunca tuve a nadie, que viví mi infancia encerrado en una alacena, que recibí maltrato tras maltrato confiar o suponer que ese hilo me guiaría a alguien que me amará.

Era sencillamente risorio. Quería y tenía el derecho de elegir amar a quien yo quisiera y no a quien mágicamente aparecería en mi vida por obra de esa hilacha. Así que busqué desesperadamente enamorarme, tuve sexo, tuve novias, novios e incluso lloré por la partida de algunos ellos. Pero al final, ninguno de ellos es amor verdadero, no era mi destino y al final ellos mismos lo supieron.

Los hilos no pueden ser inducidos a amarrarse a alguien, bien sé que lo intenté.

Cuando conocí a Cho en el instituto, ella era hermosa, una llama en caoba, su rostro era hermoso y su mirada dulce, ella era una chica de ascendencia china que me cautivó.

Ella tenía al igual que yo un hilo rojo largo, largo, que no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su otra punta. Eso me dio esperanza, hasta que un día un chico castaño llegó y lo arruinó todo. Ella sencillamente me dejo de lado y comenzó a salir con Marcus Flint a mis espaldas hasta que simplemente un día me dijo esa frase ridícula de... —No eres tú, soy yo.

Tampoco es que se lo pudiera tomar a mal, una vez que aparece tu compañero de hilo, las cosas sencillamente se dan de ese modo y el hilo no puede ser alterado, corrompido o fomentado, ella simplemente no tenía opción. Ingenuamente los románticos, creen que ese hilo es una promesa de amor eterno, pobres ingenuos, no se dan cuenta de que la realidad es muy diferente. Ese hilo simplemente se interpone entre tus posibles opciones de desarrollar una sólida relación y termina rompiendo familias por esa necesidad impertérrita de estar con una persona que probablemente acabas de conocer.

Después de lo de Cho, decidí que no me arriesgaría más, comencé a salir con personas que tuvieran un hilo largo incapaz de ser reunido con su otra mitad, cuando las longitudes de este cambiaban o comenzaban a ser evidente los movimientos desde la otra punta simplemente las dejaba, así me evitaba de problemas. Mis mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger comenzaron una relación al concluir la universidad, sabía que no duraría pues ellos no eran destinados, lo mismo paso cuando conocí a Remus, un viejo amigo de mi padre, él tenía un hilo, pero estaba en una relación, (bastante toxica a mi parecer) con un hombre que era un don Juan, Sirius Black que era una de mis personas favoritas por su frescura. Ellos tenían sus hilos largos e interminables.

Gracias a Ron, conocía a Ginny su hermana menor, ella trabajaba como secretaría para la misma firma constructora a la que entramos a trabajar Ron y yo, la empresa Malfoy, Black, Prince y asociados era la más grande y acaudalada de la ciudad. Sirius eran hijo de uno de los socios principales y por su vagancia había sido confinado a una oficina en esta ciudad. Los otros socios eran grandes peces empresariales, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran ya que Sirius no era precisamente el dechado de compromiso y trabajo que le hacía creer a su padre. Pero volviendo a Ginny ella me encantaba y tenía de igual manera un hilo largo, tan largo e imposible de ver como el mío. Eso aunado a que compartíamos muchos gustos a fines y su familia me adoraba me ayudaron a creer firmemente que la amaba, la amaba lo suficiente como para creer que podía pasar por alto las reglas que los hilos establecían.

Ginny era fuerte, era dulce y en aquel momento la creía incapaz de sucumbir a un amor clandestino, así que le propuse ser mi novia y ella acepto de lo más contenta, nuestra relación era perfecta, su madre me consideraba ya un miembro de la familia. Sus hermanos parecían más míos que de ella, Ron y Hermione solían invitarnos a salir en parejas, las comidas dominicales, las risas, la convivencia... por primera vez, me sentí parte de una familia y eso solo me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba eso para mi vida. Sabía que podía vivir así, no dejaría que un hilo maldito me dijera que NO, yo era dueño de mi vida y ninguna maldición mágica en la que no creía me arrastraría lejos de esta familia que me había acogido.

Pero estaba tan preocupado por cuidar que la otra punta del hilo de Ginny no apareciera, que olvide un pequeño detalle. Mi propio hilo encontró su otra parte.


	2. 2- El Hilo tiene Reglas parte 2

Esa noche estaba feliz, porque era uno de los mejores arquitectos de la empresa, claro que la destitución de Sirius como presidente de la constructora me preocupaba pues esa noche estábamos en un coctel para recibir al nuevo presidente quien se haría cargo de la empresa de ahora en adelante.

—No va a pasar nada— decía Sirius bebiendo una copa de champaña, —Mi querido sobrino estará tan ocupado que ni siquiera los notará.

—Tú eres un irresponsable, Sirius— dijo Remus con un ligero nerviosismo que se notó en el temblor de su mano al beber de su propia copa.

—Créeme, Rem. Además, él no es preci...— su réplica se interrumpió cuando el nuevo presidente hizo por fin acto de presencia.

Era muy joven, Harry esperaba que al menos tuviera la misma edad que Sirius, pero al parecer tenía su misma edad, alto, rubio y tan atractivo que debía ser un crimen. Harry sintió un ligero estremecimiento al ver a ese chico de ojos grises.

—Lamento mucho la tardana— dijo con voz fría, Harry estaba más que seguro que no lamentaba absolutamente nada.

—Querido sobrino— dijo Sirius arrastrando a Harry frente al rubio.

—Sirius— aunque parecía ser un saludo por la ligera inclinación de cabeza que hizo el nuevo jefe, Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien con menos caradura que Sirius se hubiera amilanado.

—Estas aquí...

—Lo cual no hubiera ocurrido si tú cumplieras con tus obligaciones.

—Vamos Draco, no querrás asustar a toda la empresa con esa cara, ¿verdad?— dijo con su sonrisa marca Black que le servía para salir airoso de muchas situaciones, pero Harry dudaba que le funcionara esta vez. —Te presento a Harry Potter, uno de nuestros más prometedores arquitectos.— Sirius debió intuir lo mismo que pensó Harry, así que lo arrojo a él al ruedo.

Los fríos y duros ojos se posaron en él y por un momento esa dureza menguo, Harry contuvo un suspiro al ver la mano que le tendió el rubio, la tomo de inmediato si dejar los ojos de ese chico.

—Es un placer, señor Potter, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. He tenido la oportunidad de apreciar algunos de sus planos y me agrada saber que al menos Black ha hecho un buen trabajo en su contratación.

Harry asintió de manera solemne, realmente se sintió orgulloso de ser notado de esa manera. Sirius le entrego una copa al nuevo presidente, que sin darse cuenta había estado sosteniendo la mano de Potter, eso desde descoloco a ambos muchachos, Draco tomó la copa y bebió un sorbo para no hacer énfasis en el momento extraño que había compartido con el joven de ojos verdes.

Fue entonces que Harry lo notó y casi se atraganta, aquel delgado hilo que siempre fue largo e infinito, estaba allí, rojo vibrante colgando lánguidamente entre la mano del rubio y la suya. Era lo suficientemente largo como para balancearse entre los dos. Su nuevo jefe, el dueño de toda la maldita empresa, de medio país, era nada más y nada menos que la persona destinada para él.

No, no, no, no, eso en definitiva era un no. No había una sola posibilidad de que ellos...

—¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Sirius lo saco de su bruma mental, no podía ser, amaba a Ginny, no podía hacerle eso, no quería hacerle eso. Ellos eran caras opuestas del mundo, Draco Malfoy lo tuvo todo, él vivió en la miseria, Draco era, rico, atractivo y podía tener a la mujer u hombre que le antojara con solo parpadear, nada ni nadie se le negaría, no solo por la conveniencia de su apellido, que incluso era noble, él en sí era atractivo como el demonio.

—No, si me disculpan debo ir con mi novia, ya es tarde...

Harry quería salir corriendo, huir de ese hilo maldito que de nuevo venía a hacer estragos en su pobre corazón, pero si esa hebra miserable quería guerra, él estaba dispuesto a darla.


End file.
